


Algo

by poetdameron



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Weddings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stark observa a la mujer con la que esta a punto de casarse, sonríe al notar que siempre ha sido ella y que tiene "algo" que ninguna otra persona tiene: a ella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Algo

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en la canción "Something" de The Beatles escrita por George Harrison para Pattie Boyd, quien fuera su esposa en ese entonces. Si miran el vídeo de la canción, sabrán que la parte final del fanfic, esta basada en el final del vídeo.

**Algo**

De todos los días más importantes de su vida que le había dado a muchas mujeres, este era el único que de verdad valía la pena tener ese título. De todas las mentiras de muchas cosas bonitas que le había dicho a muchas mujeres, esta era la primera vez que eran ciertas y no podía evitar estar tan nervioso. ¡Tony Stark nervioso! Si alguien se percataba, seguro pensaría que es espejismo de su imaginación, en ese caso no sabía si sentirse ofendido o aliviado, el punto es que en esos momentos sentía que iría al baño cada cinco minutos si iba en esos momentos y si no dejaba de beber, iba cada vez peor y tampoco podía detenerse.

-Tony, es hora  
-Al fin, vamos a hacer esto.

Rhodes lo miró un momento y después le sonrió, lo acompañó por el pasillo y al pasar por la puerta de la habitación donde sabía que estaba su oponente, sintió más ganas de encerrarse en el WC. Sin embargo, se armó de valor y cuando entró al lugar, Bruce le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, parándose a lado de Rhodey, logrando un poco más de confianza en su inesperado amigo. Se colocó de pie en su lugar y miró a sus espectadores: solo caras conocidas, unas que otras indeseadas pero necesarias, todo bien. En la primera fila, a un lado del capitán y el sargento que era su novio, encontró a su jovencito favorito. Peter le sonrió y le saludó, con cámara en mano le tomó la primera de tantas fotos y la muchacha de pelirroja cabellera con la que empezaba a salir le sonrió igualmente y no pudo evitar sentir un poco más de alivio. Steve asintió como si le deseara lo mejor con una sonrisa.

Él estaba listo para esto, si no ¿para qué convocó a toda esta gente a un evento tan inesperado de su parte? Tragó saliva cuando Rhodey le anunció que estaban por comenzar. Con la música de fondo, sus nervios iban en aumento y al verla en la entrada, sonrío inevitablemente.

Algo en la manera en que ella se movía siempre le atrajo más que cualquier otra amante, no podía dejar de mirarla: resplandecía como un sol con su sonrisa radiante y sus ojos encendidos en alegría, definitivamente no había mujer más bella que esta y no iba a dejarla nunca.

-Hoy está muy bella, señorita Potts.  
-No ahora, Tony.

Stark sabía que ella tenía su propia manera de entenderlo, ella sabía cómo mostrarle de lo que se trataba la vida en realidad. A su lado se pararon Rhodes y Banner, mientras que al de ella se quedaron Romanoff y Foster, el asunto dio inicio. Si ella preguntaba si de verdad se atrevería a hacer realidad sus promesas, ahí estaba la prueba de su fidelidad. Pepper lo mira al sentir su mirada clavada en ella y sonríe por primera vez, ella no le regaña ni le pide que ponga atención. Parada a un lado de él, ella se encarga de ser la que pone atención. Ya cuando Tony la imita, los dejan sentarse y el público les sigue. Este evento es importante e impactante.

Anthony Stark está pronto a tomar como esposa a Virginia Potts y formar su propia familia tras doce años de trabajar juntos, y tres de relación íntima.

-Acepto.  
Y ella le sonríe; no hubo duda en sus palabras y puede escuchar los alivios de los espectadores a modo de suspiros-Acepto -imita ella.

En algún lugar de su sonrisa, él sabe que ella le ama y todo lo que él debe hacer es pensar en ella, algo en la forma en que le enseña, lo obliga a no querer dejarla ahora y nunca, ella sabe que él cree en el cómo van a bien lograr ese matrimonio. Sabía que su amor crecería, aunque él no sabía ni cómo. Ella estaba segura, él estaba seguro. Y cuando la besó como a su esposa por primera vez, todo fue claro y el pálpito de su corazón acalla los aplausos de los espectadores. Y cuando se separan, todo es nuevo y familiar, le sonríe cuando ella lo hace, vuelve a besarla y mira de frente con una sonrisa.

**Author's Note:**

> [¡ven a decir 'hola' en tumblr!](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
